


Egy kísérlet konzekvenciái

by Szim



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Tegnap még jó ötletnek tűnt...





	Egy kísérlet konzekvenciái

_Amikor az élet bezár egy ajtót, akkor van, hogy neked ezt be is kell biztosítani azzal, hogy keresztbe rászögelsz egy deszkát._

Legalábbis Ezarel számára pillanatnyilag ezt tűnt a legkézenfekvőbb megoldásnak a kialakult helyzetre. Persze, ahány személy, annyiféle megoldás, így példának okáért Keroshane egy  _"Ne is figyelj rám, én csak leülök a sarokba, küszködni újfent némi egzisztenciális krízissel"_ -felszólalással reagált az események alakulására.

De, hogy mi is vezetett idáig?

Ezt szerette volna megtudni az éppen arra járó Leiftan is, akinek teljesen és véletlenül pont a lezárt ajtó mögötti helységben lett volna némi elintéznivalója. Tehát, próbálva nagyon udvarias maradni, megérdeklődte a ziháló kékhajú gárdavezetőtől, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is folyik itt.

– Ezarel, lennél oly szíves, és elmesélnéd, hogy mégis mi történt itt?

Erre a sarokban a szőke számára eddig észrevétlenül maradó Kero elkezdett hangosan mantrázni magában, amivel majdnem szívszélhűdést hozott Leiftanra.

– Ez tegnap még jó ötletnek tűnt... Miért...? Miért...?

Ezúttal némileg jobban szemrevételezve a két alakot, Leiftan nem tudott mire gondolni. Épp ezért is tett fel ismét kérdéseket, hátha most válaszokat kap.

– Eza, javíts ki, ha tévedek, de mintha tegnap még nem lett volna szárnyad... ugye?

Ezzel már sikerült felkeltenie az elf figyelmét. Az alkímista szép lassan felemelte tekintetét, csak, hogy találkozhasson egy bátorító arckifejezéssel, így tehát neki is fogott a történetnek.

– Az, úgy volt... Hogy Kero nemrég eljött hozzám, és elmondta, hogy talált valami régi könyvben egy receptet, ami hasznosnak tűnt. Így eldöntöttük, hogy elkészítjük, és...

***ezalatt máshol***

– Floppy, merre vagy? Gyere elő légy szíves! – hívogatta familiárisát Valkyon.

Nos, ha az állatka nem is került elő, így is találkozott valakivel az obszidián gárda feje.

– Szia, Nevra! Tudnál egy kicsit segédkezni? Láttad mostanság Floppyt? Megint eltűnt!

– Nem láttam. És miért is keresed annyira azt az egeret? Majd visszajön hozzád, ha megéhezik, nem?

Erre felkapta a fejét az 'aggódó gazdi'-üzemmódban levő Valkyon. Ez határozottan nem vallott a vámpírra. Vagyis persze, nem volt egy szent, de ez a hozzáállás is idegen volt tőle. Tehát megpróbálkozott elütni a dolgot egy viccel. Kétségtelen, nem az ő asztala volt az értelmetlen fecsegés, de a barátjáért bármit meg kell tenni, nem igaz?

– Nem vagy olyan gonosz, mint ahogy azt a többiek gondolják rólad.

– Ez így van. Én sokkal gonoszabb vagyok, mint azt ők el tudják képzelni.

Nos, talált és süllyedt a próbálkozás. Csupán rossz irányba. És ez volt a tökéletes példa arra, amiért Valkyon nem szeretett feleslegesen beszélni. De ha már belekezdett, akkor nem fogja egykönnyen feladni.

– Mondanám, hogy igazad van, de akkor mindketten tévednénk. Emlékezz csak arra, amikor...

– Az hazugság volt. Minden hazugság. Nem tűnt még fel? – szakította félbe a mondat közepén Nevra. És a kijelentése nagyon is fájt Valkyonnak.

– Azt állítod, hogy az is hazugság volt, mikor azt mondtad kedvelsz?

– Sosem mondtam ilyet. – Ez már kezdte felbőszíteni a mindig nyugodt fehérhajú férfit.

– Nem? – Ez az apró szócska valamiért borzongásra ingerelte a vámpírt, akiben csak ekkor tudatosult a másik férfi körüli megváltozott aura. Mégis figyelmen kívül hagyta a dolgot.

– Az egyetlen dolog, ami félelmetesebb az ismeretlennél, az én vagyok. – Az erre kapott reakciót nem tette zsebre...

***vissza a túloldalra***

– Azt hiszem értem – mondta Leiftan, az arcán pedig még mindig leolvasható volt, mennyire sokkolták a hírek.

– De ezzel akkor most mit tudunk kezdeni?

– Talán meg kellene keresnünk Valkyont, és őt beküldeni, mert valami rejtélyes okból kifolyólag, neki mindig sikerül megfelelően kezelni Nevra hülyeségeit.

– Ez nem elvetendő ötlet. Gyerünk!

Azzal a két férfi nekivágott a főhadiszállás átvizsgálásának, hátrahagyva a sarokban gubbasztó harmadikat.

***ismét helyszín-váltás***

– Te most tényleg...? – kérdezte zihálva az alacsonyabb férfi.

– Ja...

– Ugye nem...?

– De...

– Akkor ez azt jelenti...?

– Nagyon valószínű.

Ezt egy percnyi csend követte, mikor is mindketten normalizálták a szívverésük percenkénti számát. Majd Valkyon, elébe menve az elkerülhetetlennek, megint csak beszélni kezdett.

Erre már csak egy pillantással felelt a férfi, majd elindult az ajtó felé, hogy távozzon a helyiségből. Csak, amire nem számított, az az volt, hogy az ajtó nem akart kinyílni. Mintha valaki kívülről bezárta volna... Tehát, jobb híján, használnia kellett az erejét, és nemes egyszerűséggel be-, vagyis jelen esetben kitörni az említett tereptárgyat. Mikor ezzel készen volt, megragadta Nevra kezét, és együtt távoztak a szobából.

– Sosem mondtam köszönetet, ugye? – állt meg Kero fölé tornyosulva a fekete hajú.

– Miért? – Érkezett a rekedt és értetlen válasz.

– Nos... mindenért. – Azzal a férfi ellibegett társa oldalán, maga mögött hagyva egy még jobban összezavarodott könyvmolyt.

Nem sokkal ez után visszaérkezett kifulladva Ezarel és Leiftan is, majd igencsak nagy szemeket meresztettek, mikor látták, hogy az ajtót valaki betörte.

Némi helyzetelemzés után, melyet szétválva tettek, az elf észrevette Kero-t ugyanabban a pozícióban, ahol hagyták...

– Azt hiszem nem az ajtó az egyetlen, ami törést szenvedett...


End file.
